Tu & Yo
by Hiisae
Summary: Ambas tan diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales. Pero eso hace todo divertido, ¿No?. Conjunto de Drabbles de Sayaka y Kyoko.
1. Soledad

**Esta vez traigo una colección de Drabbles, ¿La razón?, aunque suene extraño y gracioso surgió por un reto en msn xD**

**El reto consiste en hacer 10 Drabbles basados en el personaje de Sayaka y Kyoko, claro, si le veo futuro al proyecto lo continuare hasta la meta clásica (50 o 100), o en caso de que se me ocurra otro lo pondré acá.**

**En los Drabbles variare sobre su relación, en unos los pondré como amigas, en otros tendrá su relación como en la serie, o en otros como "amantes" (no se me ocurrió otra palabra para definirlo). Y por ende en universos distintos, el de la serie, una línea del tiempo aleatoria, un mundo sin Kyubey, entre otros.**

**Intente hacer este drabble en punto de vista normal, y no pude. Así que narrara Kyoko.**

**Agradecimientos: Zuru, mi amigo que me puso el reto; y a Aya-chiin, que me dio la palabra.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.-Soledad<strong>

Sin duda alguna uno de los peores castigos que puede recibir el ser humano es la _soledad_.

Es tan fría y dolorosa en muchos sentidos.

El ser humano es tan egoísta, pero es una manera de sobrevivir, si no te adaptas a las leyes de este mundo no podrás estar en él. Y permanecerás solo.

Pero Sayaka no lo entiende, o más bien, _no quiere entender._

Por eso estoy aquí, para hacerla entender. Porque es tan_ idiota._

Mi pasado no fue el mejor de todos, pero era feliz, todas las mañanas me levantaba y saludaba a mi familia, mi hermana, mi madre, mi padre; desayunaba lo poco que había mientras hacíamos una oración, y el resto del día me la pasaba jugando, como todo niño mientras mi padre conseguía gente que lo escuchara y mi madre salía a buscar trabajo. Estaba lejos de la realidad, y solo fingía que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro me moría. Ver a que a mi padre nadie lo escuchara, que mi madre casi nunca estuviera por razones que nunca me quiso decir, que mi hermana llorara porque estaba triste y tenía hambre, era algo que no podía soportar.

Hasta que apareció Kyubey.

Con el, pedí mi deseo y todo marcho muy bien. Todo era color rosa, feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas, pero...no todo es perfecto, mi padre mato a familia y todo mi mundo cayó tiempo después. Estuve sola, por eso lo se, que la soledad es el peor castigo que existe. Pero esta bien, ahora trato de sobrevivir, haciendo mis propias reglas, en este mundo que no vale la pena.

Esa idiota esta sola, el chico por el que pidió el deseo la ignora, y su amiga va tras el, Madoka no puede controlarla a ella por si sola. Por eso un día decidí abrirte mi corazón y contarte mi pasado, debes estar agradecida, ¿Sabes? Puedo reflejarme en ti, los mismos errores, tanto que me asquea.

Pero no te rindes, no te arrepientes,_ ¿Por qué?_, Acabaras sola a este paso. Ya sufriste demasiado, deja eso atrás y se una chica mala.

Semejante idiota que eres, pero hay algo en ti, que me conmueve mucho.

Mis esfuerzos, el tratar de convencerte, nada sirvió. Ahora eres una bruja. Puedo ver como el chico por el que diste tu deseo disfruta junto a su nueva noviecita. Ellos nunca se darán cuenta en el lio en el que están metidos.

Que molestia, necesito comer algo.

Sin darme cuenta, tú, una completa idiota, ilusa, amante de la justicia, me cambio. Cambiaste mis ideales y la personalidad que tanto había sostenido y me esforcé por formar.

_Desearías que te murieras._

Pero eso seria contradecirme a mi misma. No me entiendo, ¿Por qué me esfuerzo tanto en salvarte? De seguro ahora estas sola, tu alma debe estar vagando en algún lado. Se lo que se siente estar sola, la soledad. Por eso iré a salvarte, todos esos sueños felices que soñé alguna vez, los pondré a prueba...por ti.

Porque en el fondo, soy solo una niña asustada que quiere hacer amigos.

Puede que muera, puede que mi magia se agote, pero me volveré a reunir contigo, eso es seguro. Estar solo es duro... ¿Verdad?, no te preocupes, yo te hare compañía, estaré junto a ti y no te dejare.

Yo te salvare, porque solo yo comprendo tu verdadera naturaleza, ambas sufrimos demasiados y somos unas tontas. Solo espera, estaré a tu lado pronto.

Un ruido repentinamente interrumpe mis pensamientos, el suelo se rompe, ¿Dónde esta Madoka?, no importa, Homura la salvara, porque ella verdaderamente la quiere proteger, yo no pude hacerlo, proteger a Sayaka, así que ahora arreglare mi error. Ahora, mi verdadero enemigo es esa chatarra de metal con cola de sirena.

El sonido de los violines de este teatro me esta comenzando a enfermar.

Me duele mis heridas, pero esto no es nada comparado a como te sientes en estos momentos, ¿No Sayaka? Sin embargo, si la magia, la bondad y los rezos que me enseñaron de niña son reales, o alguna vez existieron..._por favor dios, déjame ver un sueño feliz por última vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Drabble terminado.<strong>

**Trate de centrarlo en el momento del capitulo 9. Donde Kyoko combatía con Octavia, de ahí viene la parte del final.**

**Sin mas que decir hasta el próximo Drabble, si alguno quiere uno con una palabra en especial lo haré (Mis vacaciones ya comenzaran pronto y no tendré mucho que hacer lol). Gracias por leer.**


	2. Esperanza

**Ayer finalizaron mis clases, por ende tendré tiempo para seguir con estos retos. Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer xD**

**El Drabble de hoy se ambienta en la serie normal. Y no, tampoco pude hacer este drabble en punto de vista normal, así que narrara Sayaka.**

**Dedicatorias: Zuru, amigo que me puso el reto y Aya-chiin, que me da las palabras para los drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>2.-Esperanza<strong>

Una de las cosas que nunca se debe perder es la _esperanza_, la fuerza de salir adelante, optimismo y fantasear por cosas mejores.

Aprendí que eso es cosa de ingenuos.

El destino es cruel y siempre tiene que existir un balance para todo, puedes tener la fe de vivir algo mejor o que te pasen cosas maravillosas solo vividas en un cuento de hadas, pero nunca pasara.

Porque siempre hay un balance.

¿Entonces todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles?

Quiero llorar, porque estoy sola y porque estos pensamientos son estúpidos. Pero ya perdí todo, no tengo nada. No podre salir de este espacio en blanco hasta que mis pensamientos se aclaren y vuelvan mis ideales de chica mágica, cosa imposible.

Mi nuevo hogar, o mi nueva prisión, es la nada. Solo blanco por donde veas, y no hay ningún objeto o persona, solo yo.

Es como mi corazón, _completamente frio y vacio._

Doy un largo suspiro, recojo levemente mi falda y me siento en el suelo de ese lugar. Frio y blanco, por alguna razón, miro al vacío, como si esperara a alguien. Y tengo que admitirlo, soy una persona muy terca, porque ya pase por esto, pero de alguna manera tengo esperanza, de que alguien vendrá por mí y me hará compañía.

Imposible.

No es bueno tener esperanza, solo te lleva a sufrir, _¿Por qué?_

Ya no se que hacer...es cierto lo que me dijo Mami hace tiempo, con que motivo hice mi deseo. Cuando Hitomi me dijo que se le confesaría a Kyosuke me plantee muchas cosas, ¿Hice mi deseo para estar junto a el?, o se quería verlo feliz. Incluso pensé en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera salvado a Hitomi aquella vez. Además, muchas cosas me hicieron darme cuenta que el mundo que intentaba proteger no valía la pena.

Un mundo lleno de gente ingrata y malagradecida.

De nada sirve arrepentirse, lo hecho, _hecho esta_.

Nunca tuve una buena relación con las personas además de mi familia. Arruine mi amistad con Hitomi, Kyosuke ahora me ignora, le grite a Madoka y posiblemente me odie, nunca confié en Homura, Mami ya esta muerta y Kyoko...no se que pensar de ella.

Lo último que recuerdo ver, fue a ella, que solo miraba sorprendida mi gema del alma, con una cara asustada mientras yo le dedicaba mis últimas palabras, pensamientos, ideales y verdades.

Nuestro trato siempre fue hostil. Al principio siempre que nos encontrábamos luchábamos para matarnos la una a la otra, pero después ella se abrió a mi, ¿Por qué?, ¿Que tengo de especial?, y que me parezca a ella no es una excusa. Nunca lo entendí.

Pero tal vez y solo tal vez, ella no era tan distinta a mí.

_Dolor y sufrimiento_...eso es lo que hay en mi vida, no hay nada feliz.

Vuelvo a mirar al vacío, sin razón alguna, tal vez esperando.

_- Vaya idiota que eres._

Fruncí el seño, esa voz es terroríficamente conocida, volteo con calma a ver el dueño de aquella voz y no puedo evitar quedar sorprendida. ¿Como llego aquí?

- Kyoko...

- Hola Sayaka

Kyoko hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y metió la mano en su bolsillo del suéter, saco una barra de dulce y me la ofreció con una sonrisa.

Aunque mi sorpresa no cabía, solo pude sonreír.

No había pronunciamos ninguna palabra pero pude entender de que trataba esto, quería empezar de nuevo, y por alguna razón logre entender todo, miles de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, como ella cuido de mi cuerpo cuando me convertí en bruja, como intento salvarme y sus intenciones, ella esta sola...igual que yo.

Imite su sonrisa maliciosa y alce mi mano, pero en vez de tomar ese dulce, tome su mano.

¿De que sirve un dulce?, prefiero tu compañía. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos. Ahora que recupere mi esperanza, mis ideales...y que tu estas feliz, o eso aparentas, podemos irnos de este lugar vacio y blanco,_ ¿No?_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble terminado.<strong>

**Lo del lugar blanco y la aparición repentina de Kyoko la saque de la escena extra del capitulo 9 del manga de Madoka. Y siendo sincera, esa escena me gusto mucho xD**

**Bueno, haciendo adelantos, el próximo capitulo se llamara "Familia", y será narrado desde el punto de vista normal, solo diré que aparte de Sayaka y Kyoko, aparecerá Yuma (esta del manga Oriko Magica).**

**Hasta el próximo y gracias por leer.**


	3. Familia

**Hoy les traigo el Tercer Drabble, no hay nada que decir, solo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¿La ambientación?, se podría decir que en Oriko Magica o una línea del tiempo derivada de este. Y si, este drabble fue la primera cosa que me vino a la mente cuando pensé en la palabra que me dieron.**

**Agradecimientos: Zuru, mi amigo que me puso el reto de los Drabbles y a Aya-chiin, que me dio la palabra, o mejor dicho, las instrucciones de como tenia que hacerlo lol**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.- Familia<strong>

Toda persona tiene derecho de tener una familia, alguien que pueda brindarte cariño y un hogar, pero, ¿Qué es exactamente una familia?

Kyoko nunca pudo disfrutar de una familia, la había perdido por su deseo egoísta, y eso algo que lamentara por el resto de su vida. Yuma también había perdido a la suya, ellos eran malos con ellas, la maltrataban y no merecerían llamarse familia.

Sin duda alguna...si hubiera otra oportunidad, les gustaría tener una _verdadera_ familia.

Kyoko y Yuma eran como una familia, pero en vista de ellas, faltaba alguien.

Alguien que les diera un hogar, que cuidara de ellas y les prestara atención.

Y fue cuando llego_ ella_...

_- ¡Estamos en casa!_

La chica peli azul volteo levemente hacia la puerta, ¿Como diablos se las habían ingeniado para abrirla esta vez? Ya no importaba, solo susurro un "Bienvenidas" que fue bastante audible y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea.

Kyoko abrazo a Sayaka por la espalda.

- ¿Como te fue en tu día,_ cariño_?

Sayaka frunció el seño y volteó a verla, ¿A que se debía ese extraño comportamiento?, Kyoko pareció leer su mente e hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yuma quiere jugar a la familia -

- ¡Si!, ¡Yo seré su hija y ustedes mis padres!

Sayaka solo pudo fruncir más el seño y se empezó a reír, ¿Ahora esa era su nueva idea?

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? - Le pregunto Sayaka a Kyoko.

Esta última solo hizo su sonrisa mas ancha. Y como no quedaba de otra, Sayaka acepto el juego.

Sin duda alguna, un día que las tres atesorarían en sus vidas sería el dia que se conocieron. La vida de Sayaka era aburrida, siempre con la rutina, estaba sola. La vida de Kyoko y Yuma era la de los típicos ladrones, luchando por sobrevivir. Pero recordaban muy bien como todo empezó a tomar forma y color.

Todo había comenzando por Homura. Un día después de la escuela, Sayaka y Homura fueron a dejar a Madoka a su casa, una vez hecho esto y al cabo de unos minutos, Homura sintió que Kyubey estaba cerca y fue a ver que pasaba, por lo que se despidió de Sayaka. Lo que no sabía era que ciertas personas estaban observando. Kyoko y Yuma iban a seguir a Homura cuando Yuma se tropezó y casi empezó a llorar. Sayaka solo se acerco a las chicas y ayudo a Yuma a pararse, ambas se veían hambrientas, por lo que Sayaka les ofreció que fueran a su casa por comida, sin embargo, Kyoko y Yuma se aprovecharon de la "hospitalidad"

Al paso de los días, era frecuente que ambas visitaran la casa de Sayaka, para usar su baño, comer, ver la televisión o por cualquier cosa, llegaban como si nada y usaban las cosas de la peli azul como si fueran suyas. Aunque al principio esto no le pareció a Sayaka, se fue acostumbrando a su compañía. Tanto que era extraño no tenerlas en casa.

Con el tiempo, las tres llegaron a apreciarse, a _quererse_.

Porque encontraron lo que buscaban, alguien que les diera atención y cariño, o en otro caso, un hogar. Se podía decir que eran una familia. Por eso a Yuma le encantaba jugar ello con Kyoko y Sayaka, y claro, Kyoko no se quejaba para nada, incluso le encantaba la idea.

- ¡_Cariño_, la cena esta servida! -Gritó Sayaka a Kyoko y Yuma, que estaban viendo la televisión.

- Ya voy _amor~_ - Respondió Kyoko.

Ambas llegaron corriendo al comedor del departamento, y a órdenes de Sayaka, se lavaron las manos. Se sentaron, dieron gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Hablaron de como les fue en el día, las cosas que hicieron. Al término de la cena las tres ayudaron a lavar el desorden, para después ver la televisión "En familia". Kyoko estaba sentada en el centro del sofá mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de Sayaka, que estaba a su lado. Yuma estaba sentada en el piso.

- Oh – Dijo Sayaka - Olvide mi tarea -

Sayaka se paro con intención de terminar la tarea, pero fue detenida por Kyoko, que tenía sujetado su brazo, y por Yuma, que estaba aferrada a su pierna. Ella captó el mensaje y se sentó resignándose.

- La tarea puede esperar,_ mi vida~_ - Menciono Kyoko mientras la abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas.

- Solo será por esta vez, _Mamá_- Dijo Yuma con una mirada inocente.

Sayaka miro el reloj, once y media de la noche. Suspiro, de seguro mañana no iría a la escuela. Ahora que sus padres la habían dejado viviendo por su cuenta ya no importaba tanto eso. Miró a Kyoko y a Yuma, sabía que no todo era para siempre, y eso también lo tenían muy consiente las dos nombradas, su trabajo como Mahou Shoujo no era fácil después de todo.

Pero ahora solo se divertirían, eran una familia después de todo,_ ¿No?_

* * *

><p><strong>One-ShotDrabble terminado.**

**Lo se, unas partes quedaron raras. No he leído mucho de Oriko, así que si hay un error pido disculpas. Y no encontré formas de conectar a Sayaka con Kyoko y Yuma, ya que Sayaka tiene muy poca aparición en Oriko Dx, y esto fue el resultado.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo Drabble.**


	4. Lágrimas

**Vine otra vez con otro Drabble. En la semana no pude ponerlo por ciertos inconvenientes.**

**El Drabble se situara en el universo de la serie.**

**Dedicatorias: Zuru, amigo que me puso el reto de los Drabbles, y Aya-chiin, quien me da las palabras.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lágrimas<strong>

—Que aburrido...

Después de una dura noche de relaciones por parte de Kyubey, Kyoko caminaba con pasos desinteresados por las calles de la ciudad. Todo era absolutamente tranquilidad, los niños corrían jugando entre ellos, o una que otra pareja caminaba tomada de la mano y sonriéndose como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, los padres o grupos de amigos que se reunían para pasar el tiempo juntos. Aún no era muy tarde.

pesar de ver a las demás persona felices, Kyoko no se sentía sola. Después de todo ella no tenía debilidades.

Las debilidades solo te hacen sentir inútil, mal, es un sentimiento horrible, y si puedes evitarlo es mejor. Con el paso de los años Kyoko aprendió a valerse por si misma, y ser feliz con lo que tiene y lo que esta a su alcance, no como ciertas personas. Ella abrió la envoltura de su helado y empezó a comerlo con desesperación, como desahogándose.

Todo era culpa de esa chica, de nombre Sayaka.

Era muy terca. Ella destruyó su buena vida por un chico. "¡Que estúpido!", pensó Kyoko, y para variar él no la toma en cuenta. Pero más que todo, la chica no era apta para ser Mahou Shoujo.

Y eso le preocupaba.

Hasta la invito a la iglesia de su padre, ofreciéndole un cambio, y una "amistad". Le abrió su corazón, y Sayaka solo los desprecio e ignoro, se hizo la ciega.

¿Ella preocuparse por alguien?, nunca de los nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Sayaka...era tan parecida, terriblemente parecida a ella, que daba miedo. Kyoko volvió a comer su helado, esos pensamientos no iban con ella. Siguió caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a una serie de departamentos, decidió iniciar una nueva caminata antes de ir a buscar brujas, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Se escondió en un árbol cercano para no ser vista.

Eran Madoka y Sayaka, abrazadas. Sayaka estaba llorando y Madoka la estaba consolando.

—Hitomi va a ir tras Kyosuke...pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto— Dijo entre lloriqueos la peliazul —Porque ya estoy muerta... ¡Soy un zombi!, no podría pedirle que me abrace ahora que me he convertido en esta cosa...No podría pedirle que me bese—

Kyoko apretó los dientes, que desagradable y enferma escena. Más que nada, la llenaba de ira. Sayaka solo se ilusionaba, quería que todo le saliera bien, no veía la realidad. Se dio medio vuelta así como vino, y camino a buscar brujas, necesita despejar su mente.

Pero...

Por alguna razón, el verla llorar le dolía, la entristecía, le preocupaba, nunca le había pasado eso.

Su padre siempre lloraba en las mañanas al leer el periódico, era muy sentimental. Cuando su padre mato a su madre y hermana, pudo ver el dolor y miedo en sus ojos, y por ello, lágrimas, estás demostraban la tristeza de la persona, sus sentimientos puros... entonces, ¿Sayaka en verdad se sentía mal?

Pero no había que tomarle importancia...

Kyoko volvió a concentrarse en buscar a la bruja. Y su mente la llevo hacía una construcción, para cosas del destino, vino Sayaka. Una presa no le hace daño a nadie, ¿No?, así que por esta vez se la daría.

Sin razón alguna…

Sayaka enloqueció, el tiempo paso muy rápido, aunque el tiempo sea muy poco para una chica mágica, Kyoko llevaba de conocer a Sayaka hace menos de una semana y le había tomado un gran "afecto". Kyoko no sabía simplemente como mostrar sus sentimientos, nunca fue buena interpretándolos y demostrándolos.

Por ello, no entendía el valor de las lágrimas. Dolor y sufrimiento, lo entendía bastante bien. Las lágrimas demuestran tus sentimientos, y ella no lloraba. Sayaka era muy terca, se cegaba y bloqueaba sus sentimientos, por lo que pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver llorar.

Pero sucedió.

Cuando ella estaba en la estación del metro, con su gema del alma toda oscurecida. Kyoko había buscado hasta el último rincón para encontrarla, pero en ese entonces tal vez pensó que era mejor nunca haberla encontrado.

Lágrimas.

Sayaka le estaba diciendo sus últimos pensamientos, a ella y solo a ella. Lo que nunca dijo, y lo que nunca pensó que le comentara, mientras sus ojos se nublaban. El corazón le empezaba a doler. No podía decir nada, la sorpresa del momento no le dio el permiso, y el sonido de sus lloriqueos no ayudaba. Entonces se volteo, y pudo ver su rostro perfectamente.

Esos ojos sin vida, vacíos. Mientras un hilo de lágrimas salía de ellos, tan puras, tan tristes, tan dolorosas. El solo verlas le daba escalofríos.

Sus sentimientos, su voz, sus lágrimas. Kyoko fue la última persona en escucharlos, y ello le daba en cierta forma una responsabilidad, porque en el fondo, seguía siendo la chica que le encantaba oír historias donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal.

—En realidad...fui una idiota

Hasta en sus últimos momentos Sayaka lloro, pero, Kyoko no podía evitar pensar que aparte de una declaración o desahogo, también iban dirigidas a ella. Era como si sus últimas palabras, fueran dedicadas, como si le hubiera hablado en ese momento, como si estuviera pensando en ella al morir.

Y por ello, Kyoko quería ser quien aliviará su dolor.

—¡Sayaka!

* * *

><p><strong>Si, puede que este algo flojo y demasiado típico el Drabble xD. Me gustarían que me dieran palabras tambien.<strong>

**Traeré algo mejor luego y sobre todo, con mas imaginación, gracias a los que me leen y nos vemos en el próximo x3**


	5. Peticiones

**Oh, antes que todo perdón por la tardanza en los drabbles xD, he tenido unas semanas bastante ocupadas, pero en un tiempo libre quise hacer el drabble ya que los terminare si o si 8) ,pues, creo que podría clasificar como One-Shot, esta mas largo que los anteriores.**

**El Drabble esta ambientado en una línea del tiempo alternativa, o algo parecido.**

**Advertencias: Yuri, si no te gusta no leas.**

**Dedicatorias: Zuru, el que me dio el reto de los Drabbles y Aya-chiin, amiga que me da las palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peticiones<strong>

La noche era agradable, el clima era perfecto y a simple vista no habría grandes complicaciones con las brujas.

Todo estaba bien.

O al menos a simple vista.

Nadie podía percatarse del sufrimiento de una chica peli-azul, que decide tomar su carga en un silencio. En lo más alto de un edificio se encontraba llorando con su traje de chica mágica tan peculiar, desahogándose. Se sentía impotente, con un gran vacio en su corazón. Sufría sola.

Pero nadie se lo podría imaginar, hasta sus razones de llorar mucho menos. A simple vista era un problema muy simple, ¿Por un chico?, vamos...pero para ella tenía un significado especial.

Sayaka levanto su Soul Gem un momento, era negra y podría colapsar en cualquier momento...

—¿Qué rayos estas haciendo _idiota_?

Sayaka solo giro levemente su cabeza sin mostrar todo su rostro.

Kyoko hizo mala cara y cerro los ojos lentamente, saco una manzana de su bolsillo y la aventó con dirección a la cabeza de la peliazul, esta inmediatamente volteo por completo mostrando su deprimente rostro. Kyoko tembló ligeramente al verlo.

—¿Qué demonios haces?, mira tu cara estúpida, ¡Estás horrible! ... y con ese traje solo conseguirás gastar más magia, apúrate y purifica tu Soul Gem— Dijo la pelirroja comiendo como de costumbre, pero su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

Sayaka solo sonrió, pero no felizmente, había un toque de tristeza y miedo en su semblante.

—¿Y si no lo hago?, ¿Qué?

La repuesta fue un golpe en la mejilla. Sayaka tenía la mejilla toda roja y por instinto se la toco, inmediatamente se des-transformo, la herida seguía, y en esa forma tardaría mucho en sanar.

—¡No me jodas idiota!- Grito Kyoko.

Esta tembló, y respiro lentamente para calmarse. Sayaka no cambiaba de expresión.

—¿Por qué piensas que no vales nada?

—Porque no lo valgo... mi existencia en este mundo es inútil.

Kyoko dirigió su mirada al piso y vio la manzana, la recogió con mucho cuidado y la volvió a guardar. Se sentó al lado de Sayaka todavía tratando de calmar su ira.

—Debes purificar tu Soul Gem pronto...

Kyoko volvió a mirar a Sayaka, la expresión era la misma, vacía.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?, te podrías ahorrar estos sermones, ¿Sabes? - Preguntó Sayaka, pero mirando hacia el vacio, concentrándose en el dolor de su mejilla.

—Me estas empezando a molestar idiota... tu y yo somos parecidas ¡Bien!, ¡Estas cometiendo mi mismo error!

—...Y si lo hago, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?, ¿No me quieres ver muerta?

Kyoko la miro sorprendida, saco su manzana y comenzó a comerla violentamente, razonar con ella era como hablarle a una pared, inútil. Kyoko solo intentaba protegerla, ¿Por qué estaba tan pendiente de Sayaka?, ni ella misma lo sabía, Kyoko nunca fue buena comprendiendo los sentimientos de los demás. Todo era demasiado confuso.

—¡Lo estas haciendo por un maldito chico que ni te toma en cuenta!

Kyoko se golpeo mentalmente por decir eso. De seguro que Sayaka se pondría mas depresiva o se pondrían a pelear, y en este momento era lo que menos quería, pero al contrario de lo que espero, Sayaka se puso a sollozar en silencio.

—Lo se...—Murmuro Sayaka —A nadie le importo de todas maneras, el chico que amaba, esta con otra...

Y rompió en llanto.

Kyoko se empezó a sentir bastante nerviosa. Nunca había visto a una persona de esa manera, quería que Sayaka estuviera bien, quería recuperarla, quería protegerla. No encontraba la forma, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos.

—Idiota... ¿Ya olvidaste a Madoka?, ella ahora esta llorando por tu maldita culpa, también esta tu familia, y... yo.

La pelirroja por instinto volteo hacia otro lado y siguió comiendo su manzana. Joder, como le molestaba tener esa clase de pensamientos y el que se sonrojara, ¡Esa no era ella!

Sayaka siguió con la misma expresión.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? -Pregunto Sayaka, esta vez mirándola directamente.

Para Kyoko, las ideas se le acababan. No sabía que decir.

—Solo quiero que purifique tu Soul Gem...

—¿Por qué?

Kyoko se levanto violentamente.

—¡Maldita sea me tiene harta idiota! , ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!, ¿¡Por qué desprecias tanto mi ayuda? , ¡Olvídate de ese maldito chico, hay miles en el mundo! —Grito Kyoko.

Sayaka reacciono.

—¿Tu quien eres para criticarme?, tu no me entiendes...

—¡Te entiendo mas de lo que crees!

Y pensándolo bien, Kyoko creía tener la razón. Sayaka estaba sufriendo su deseo, llorando por un amor no correspondido. Kyoko ya había sufrido, pero el verla en ese estado, le dolía, el que ella estuviera preocupándose por Sayaka, el ver que Sayaka estaba enamorado de un maldito infeliz que no le hacía caso, le dolía.

Entonces recordó algo.

Un día estaba vagando por las calles, buscando una tienda fácil de robar. Cuando vio unas televisiones en una tienda, estaban pasando una película, era de una sirena que estaba enamorada de un príncipe, y para poder estar junto a el le dio su voz a una bruja, al parece la sirena tenía tres días para besarlo, un beso de amor verdadero, al príncipe o si no pasaría algo malo. Aunque era cursi, admitió que era entretenida, al final el príncipe y la sirena se besaron, y la bruja fue vencida.

Un _beso_... ¿Sería buena idea?, su madre y padre cuando estaban tristes se besaban, y se ponían felices. ¿Un beso pondría feliz a Sayaka?

Kyoko giro levemente la cabeza, Sayaka seguía llorando, miro su Soul Gem una vez mas, estaba mas negra...ya no podía ver el color azul.

La pelirroja se armo de valor. Tomo a Sayaka de los hombros obligándola a verla, su semblante era deprimente y sin vida, entonces se acerco lentamente, o eso intento.

_Y la beso._

Sayaka inmediatamente se extraño, su cara de torno confundida e intento separarse, pero Kyoko no se lo permitió, la abrazo, la nombrada tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Poco a poco ambas fueron cediendo al contacto. El beso era gentil, Kyoko trataba de transmitirle calma, y Sayaka por alguna razón se sentía bien, se sentía querida...Kyoko puso sus manos gentilmente en su cintura tratando se no cometer algún error estúpido, y Sayaka ahora cerraba los ojos, bastante avergonzada. Todo iba bien hasta que Kyoko intento meter su lengua en la boca de Sayaka.

Sayaka se separo bruscamente, y la golpeó.

—¡¿Porque rayos hiciste_ eso_?

Kyoko la miro algo molesta.

—Los besos hacen felices a las personas, ¿No?

—Ah ya veo... ¡_No_, no es eso!, ¿Como rayos aprendiste a besar de esa forma?

—Mis padres se besaban así- Respondió Kyoko con simpleza.

Sayaka, sorprendentemente, se rió.

—¿Como pueden besarse así enfrente de sus hijos?— Respondió con una leve risa.

Kyoko le estiro una semilla.

—Purifica tu Soul Gem...por favor, en verdad mucha gente esta sufriendo por tu culpa, y no en el sentido que crees, duele verte triste.

Sayaka solo miro al vacio, miro hacia abajo y suspiro. Tomo la semilla y con desconfianza la junto con su Soul Gem, esta ahora se tornaba azul, un azul puro, su color original. Kyoko se alegro y no se molesto en ocultarlo.

—Ahora...

Sayaka volvió a besar a Kyoko, esta cedió durante unos segundos, pero pronto coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sayaka y se separo. Sayaka se extraño bastante. Kyoko solo sonrió y ladeo su cabeza de lado.

—¿Por qué? —Alcanzo a preguntar Sayaka.

—¿Ahora donde quedo ese chico violinista?

Sayaka se avergonzó y volteo a otro lado.

—Este cuerpo...es una mierda. Estar con alguien diferentes a nosotros es imposible pero...

—Resulta mucho mas fácil estar con alguien igual a ti - A completó Sayaka.

Kyoko volteo a ver a Sayaka sorprendida, esa chica jamás reflexionaba, era una completa torpe, terca e idiota, pero de alguna manera u otra se sentía conectada a ella. Kyoko volvió a suspirar y miro hacia abajo, mirando la ciudad fijamente.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra petición?

Kyoko respiro hondo al ver que Sayaka no dijo nada.

—No te mueras tan fácilmente...

Sayaka solo sonrió débilmente y movió la cabeza en señal de aceptar. Kyoko saco una manzana extra que tenía y se armo un debate mentalmente pero al final se decidió y volteo a ver a Sayaka y le extendió la manzana ofreciéndosela. Sayaka la miro extrañada.

—No gracias.

—¡Oye!

—Bromeaba, tantas emociones me han dado apetito.

Sayaka tomo la manzana y se quedo un rato mirándola para después llevársela a la boca y empezar a comerla, no hacia daño comer algo robado de vez en cuando...no cuando la persona que te la ofreció hizo algo grande por ti. Kyoko solo se deleitaba con la vista, con cuidado alzo su mano y le beso la mejilla que había golpeado. Sayaka se sonrojo.

—¿¡Que estas haciendo?

—¿No es obvio?- Respondió Kyoko —No entiendo porque te enojas

—Todavía...me da vergüenza...

—Pero si fuera ese maldito chico violinista no te enojarías...

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? -Sayaka la fulmino con la mirada.

—Como escuchaste idiota- La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente —Vamos, ¡Te daré un besito y todos contentos!

—¡La idiota aquí eres tú!

Y como era costumbre Sayaka y Kyoko comenzaron a discutir, pero no te manera violenta, ahora había otro significado. Lejos de ello una chica pelinegra veía la escena que encontró mientras patrullaba la ciudad, _"Un problema menos_" pensó para después desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije, me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero se debe a que puse mucho dialogo, ya que. La película que vio Kyoko fue "La sirenita" xD, por alguna razón me acorde de ella. Ahora si, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<strong>


End file.
